


i tried to tell you

by brianaem



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Surprises, Undercover Missions, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianaem/pseuds/brianaem
Summary: jake comes home from an 8 month long mission, and amy has something to tell him.





	i tried to tell you

8 months. 

Jake Peralta had been away from his wife for 8 months. 

Jake tried his best to be as calm as possible as his flight took off from Central Florida to New York, but he just couldn’t sit still. He had never been more excited, more nervous, and more anxious in his entire life. In just two and a half hours, he’d be back home. He’d be with his friends and his wife. He’d be back in his own life. 

He remembered the day he had got chosen to do the mission, and he shuddered at the thought. All he had to do was investigate a white supremacist motorcycle gang near Orlando. The mission was supposed to take 2 months at the most, but the mission was harder than expected when the leader of the gang ended up being a police officer. 

The guilt of him staying so long was killing him. He didn’t want to, but when he was allowed one letter from Amy after around 3 months on the job, she had told him not to worry about her or anyone else. She said they were all doing fine, and that they could make it through a couple more months without him. 

But no one ever thought it would take 8 months for the case to wrap up. 

Jake’s stomach tied itself into a million knots as he thought about what the squad would think when he got back. Would they be upset with him for being gone for so long? Would Amy be upset with him? How much of a toll would this take on their relationship? 

After the longest two and a half hours of his life, his plane had finally landed in New York. Jake pushed past all the people who carried their luggage (for he had none) and raced off the plane. He couldn’t wait any longer; he wanted to be home. 

\---

The squad waited anxiously for Jake to walk through the gate. Terry could not stop eating a mango flavored yogurt he had picked up early, while Boyle refused to put down his sign that said ‘JAKE SANTIAGO PERALTA’ for 2 seconds. He also kept asking if someone was going to take the video of Amy and Jake reuniting (since he was going to be watching through his eyes, not a phone screen), and everyone agreed to do it in order to get him to shut up for 30 seconds. Rosa kept telling Boyle he was being ridiculous, but deep down she was just as excited for Jake’s return. Gina acted calm enough, but occasionally she would pull out a nail file and aggressively shave off the tip of a chosen nail. Holt was rather quiet, but not as quiet as Amy. 

Amy was a mess, to say the least. She quickly paced around in circles and mumbled quietly to herself as the time went by; something about how it was taking Jake way too long to get there and maybe they were at the wrong gate. Her breathing was faster and louder than normal, and she looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. Everyone watched, but no one said a word, afraid she would snap any second. 

Finally Captain Holt spoke up. “Santiago,” He started, “I’m sure everything will be fine with you and Peralta-”

“Fine?” Amy snapped and turned to face the Captain, “I’m sorry, Captain, but how can you be so sure? If you were keeping something like this from Kevin, you’d be acting just like me. Jake is my best friend, my partner, my husband, and I don’t even know how he’s going to react. A million different scenarios have flooded my brain but I can’t seem to figure out which one is the most realistic. ” 

“I’m sure I would be as...distressed and worried as you are about this. There is no doubt about that. But there also no doubt about how much Peralta loves you. I know he will understand and respect your choices, just as the rest of us did,” Captain Holt responded, gesturing to the rest of the squad. 

Amy felt her eyes well up with tears after hearing Captain Holt’s words, “I love him; so much. I just really hope he understands my choices and-” 

“Ames!” A voice calls out from behind her, and in that moment, all of her fears, doubts, and worries wash away while relief floods her body. Hearing his voice, not knowing if she would ever hear it again, was truly music to her years. 

Amy turned around suddenly to see him. After 8 long months, there he was; standing a short 20 feet away from her. His chest was rising and falling so hard, as if he had ran the whole way to Gate C. A grin stretched across Amy’s face as tears fell from her eyes at the sight of the man in front of her. It was really him. It was really her husband. 

“Jake,” The woman cried as she ran towards him. Amy threw herself into his arms as she reached him, and he was there to catch her. Amy buried her face into the crook of Jake’s neck, while Jake cried onto Amy’s shoulder. When Jake had pictured this moment in the months prior, he pictured himself being strong for Amy and the rest of the squad, but he couldn’t help but break into an ugly cry when he saw them all there. 

Jake held Amy tighter than he had ever held anything before, including his blue-ray copy of Diehard when his mom tried to ground him from it in high school. Together, they mumbled ‘I love you’s’ and things about how much they missed each other. Jake said something along the lines of ‘I’ll never leave for that long again’ and Amy said something along the lines of ‘You better not, you jerk’. Somehow in the commotion, Jake’s lips eventually found Amy’s and they kissed each other with a desire that neither of them knew they had until their lips connected. While Amy’s concern for PDA was usually present, at that moment it was the last thing she cared about. She hadn’t seen Jake for 8 months, and had it been hell and back. 

Jake and Amy had finally stopped embracing each other when Charles ran over to give his ‘Jakey’ a hug. He was shortly followed by the rest of the squad who proceeded to give Jake a hug (Even Captain Holt gave Jake a short hug followed by a quiet, “We’ve missed you, Peralta”). Almost everyone had tears in their eyes, but Charles was the most emotional by far. They stood in the gate area for 15 minutes, and not once did he stop crying. Rosa had to threaten to punch him in order to get him to stop, and even then he still let out a tear every so often. Once the reunions were done, Jake entwined his hand with Amy’s and gave it a tight squeeze, refusing to let go.

“So,” Boyle started, “I say we go to Shaw’s for drinks, just to catch up. How does that sound?” The squad stared at each other, then looked to Amy for her call. Rosa nudged Charles for being so selfish, but it was too late. The offer had already been said. 

Amy protested, “I really don’t think that’s a good idea. We have to get home.” 

“I mean,” Jake started. He looked over at Amy. He saw the dark circles that had been planted under her eyes, and he could of swore there were a few gray hairs here and there. His heart ached knowing that his absence was partially a reason for these things. 

“I’m tired,” Jake finally answered, “I think I’d be best if we just head home for now.” 

Hugs were given and goodbye were said as Amy and Jake headed to their car. Jake held Amy close to him as they walked back to the car, and once they were seated in the two front seats, each of their hands refused to leave the other’s. 

As Jake drove home, Amy and Jake sat in an uncomfortable silence. Neither knew what to say or where to begin. It had been so long; too long. 

“Can you talk about something?” Amy asked quietly, suddenly breaking the silence. 

“Huh?”

Amy sighed, “It’s just...I haven’t heard your voice in so long, and I just need to hear it. I need to know you’re really here and,” Amy’s voice broke as she began to cry, “I’m so sorry.” 

Jake brought Amy’s hand to his lips and pressed it there, “Hi Ames. I missed you so much. There wasn’t a moment where I wasn’t thinking about you and your stupid binders…” 

Jake continued, and eventually Amy joined in talking with him. They even began to laugh and joke again, easily falling back into the old beat of things. However, when the pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, Amy knew that they go entirely back to that. 

“Jake,” Amy said as Jake slipped the key into the lock of their front door, “There’s something I need to tell you. Things have changed since you left.”

“What?” Jake asked as the door opened, but before Amy could respond, a piercing scream echoed from the guest bedroom. 

Not just any piercing scream; a baby’s piercing scream. 

“Jake,” Amy started, but it was to late. Jake was already sprinting to the guest bedroom. He swung open the door to find a young woman, no more than 20, holding a baby with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

“Thank you so much, Jennifer,” A voice, Amy, said from behind Jake. She fumbled around in her purse for a few seconds before pulling out a check, in which she traded with Jennifer for the baby. They exchanged small talk for a few seconds, but Jake was numb. He couldn’t think. Suddenly, the woman was leaving and Amy was left with the baby, rocking and cooing her. Telling her that her mommy was there and softly singing a lullaby in a language Jake quickly identified as Spanish. 

When the baby had finally calmed down, Amy turned to Jake, who was still standing there in shock and confusion, “Amy…” He started, but he couldn’t bring himself to finish. 

“I tried to tell you,” Amy said, her voice breaking as she set the infant down in it’s crib, “But by the time I found out you were unreachable and you were supposed to be coming home in a matter of weeks, but then the weeks turned into a month and a month turned into months and I didn’t wanna worry you or ruin your mission because I know that mission like this was your dream and…”

“You’re my dream, dammit,” Jake yelled, but then lowered his voice when he remembered the baby in the room, “This is my dream. Being with you and having a family with you and….” Jake’s voice trailed off as he buried his face in his hands, tears spilling down his face. 

“I’m so sorry,” Amy cried, “I didn’t know what to do.” 

Jake looked at Amy. As he looked into her eyes, he knew that the woman in front of him was one of the most selfless, caring, and loving people he had ever met. Although he was hurt, he knew that that was never her intention. She would never purposely try to hurt him. 

As Jake looked around the soft purple room, he noticed the letters on the wall. “Anica?” He questioned. 

Amy looked up at him, “Yeah, it’s..” 

“Jewish,” Jake finished. Amy nodded as Jake peered into the crib to take in the child’s striking features, “She’s mine?” 

Amy giggled, “Of course she is, dork.”

“Are you saying I knocked you up?” 

Amy grinned and stepped so her and Jake were only inches apart, “Yeah, I guess I am.” Jake pulled Amy into a hug and together they cried a mix of emotions. 

“Can I meet her?” Jake asked when they had finally pulled away from each other. Amy wiped tears from her eyes and she nodded excitedly. 

When Anica was finally placed into Jake’s arms for the first time, a new emotion swelled in his heart as he took in the sight of his beautiful daughter for the first time. 

“Hi, Annie,” He spoke softly to the child as Amy’s heart fluttered at the nickname, “I’m your Daddy. I know we just met, but I already love you so much. I know I wasn’t here at first, but from here on out, I’m never leaving again.” Jake pressed a soft kiss to the infant’s forehead as Amy wrapped her arms around the two of them. 

(He stood true to his word for the most part. There were night were he was away at the precinct and nights spent with his mother as his father’s health slowly deteriorated, but he was always there. Through dance recitals, spelling bees, and the birth of two more children, he was always there.)

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback & don't be a silent reader!! my first b99 fic; how'd i do?


End file.
